


Our Heaven

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n misses his angel, not knowing why he was left.





	Our Heaven

Y/n woke up to an empty bed.

Again.

He sighed, hating the coldness of the bed. 

Despite the fact that Lucifer himself burnt cold, for some reason, just having the archangel next to him warmed him up.

Y/n hopped out of bed and made his way to the shower. 

As he washed himself, he prayed to Lucifer once again, hoping he’d get an answer. 

But he also knew it was a lost cause.

The angel had left over three months ago. 

He said nothing to y/n, not telling him he was going or when he’d be back. 

He just disappeared.

For a while, y/n cried himself to sleep every day, praying over and over, asking Lucifer to come back. 

He had no idea what he had done wrong, no idea if he said something.

After a few weeks, he accepted that Lucifer wouldn’t want him. 

Why would he? 

Lucifer was an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in existence. 

Y/n was simply a human, the thing that Lucifer despised. 

On top of that, y/n thought he was worthless, useless to everyone. 

So he prayed less and less, knowing the devil wouldn’t care about his prayers, only calling to him when he was desperate or lonelier than normal.

He finished up and made his way downstairs, needing to go out and get some food for the house, the fridge completely empty for the first time since Lucifer left, which was strange.

He grabbed his keys and opened the front door, only to be met by the man who abandoned him.

“Lucifer?” he whispered, not sure if he was just seeing things right now.

“Hi, y/n”, the archangel replied, a smile on his face, tears collecting in his eyes.

Y/n imagined this moment so many times. 

He imagined running into the angels arms, holding him close and asking him to never leave. 

But instead, all he felt was rage. Rage and anger at being left alone.

“Hi? You abandoned me. But all you can say is fucking ‘hi’?” y/n asked, trying to push Lucifer out of the door, hitting his firm chest, not that he moved a single inch.

Lucifer caught hold of y/n’s arms, tear filled eyes looking into Lucifer’s, breaking down immediately as the archangel pulled y/n to his chest.

“I didn’t abandon you”, he said firmly, holding y/n and stroking his back and hair, trying to calm the man who was sobbing uncontrollably.

After a minute, y/n pulled back, wiping his face and taking a few deep breaths, controlling his emotions.

“I think you should go”, he said, eyes closed, knowing if he looked at his angel, he’d cave and forgive him immediately.

“No. Y-you don’t understand, y/n”.

Y/n glared at him, disbelieving that he was attempting to defend his actions.

“I don’t understand? What don’t I understand, Luci? The fact that you just left me? No call. No note. No nothing. Like I was just some person you passed on the street and not the one who loved you through everything!” y/n screamed, tears starting again as he heaved in breaths.

Lucifer grabbed y/n’s hand and dragged him to the door, opening it and showing him the long white corridor, filled with bloody bodies, none of them moving at all.

“Wh-what is this?” y/n looked to the angel in confusion.

“I-I’m so sorry, y/n.” Lucifer took y/n’s hands in his own.

“You died. Three months ago”.

Suddenly, the memories rushed back.

Y/n leaving on a hunt with the Winchesters. The men getting split up.The demon stabbing him. He called for Lucifer, but the angel couldn’t enter, the building being protected by wards and witches magic. So Lucifer could only watch as the light of his life dimmed, slowly fading, until he ascended to heaven.

“They wouldn’t let me see you. So I-I had to-had to kill them”, Lucifer admitted. #

He hated having to kill his brothers and sisters. 

But more than that, he knew y/n hated when he killed. 

Lucifer didn’t want y/n to be disappointed in him.

Y/n reached up to cup the angels face in his hands.

“I missed you so much”, he whispered, pulling Lucifer’s head down and leaning his forehead against the colder one, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Lucifer smiled, leading y/n back into his heaven, now brighter and complete, having his angel by his side. 

Y/n’s heaven became a forbidden zone amongst the angels, knowing anyone who stepped foot in the area would have no chance of survival.

Y/n and Lucifer were safe in their heaven, no one would be coming to disturb or threaten them again.

Everyday, y/n woke up to see Lucifer next to him, keeping him warm, feeling better when he saw the man each time. 

Lucifer stayed with y/n forever, every day being a beautiful day for both men, with each other. 


End file.
